


Two Arrows, One Target

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Bucky, bottom!clint, consensual coercion, top!tony, two drabbles one ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Clint wants to try something new with their sex life; Bucky and Tony are happy to oblige.NOTE: This is technically a sequel to(It All Started With) A Night at the Nat,  but can be read as a stand alone, I believe.Tony Stark Bingo: Tony/Clint — WinterHawk Bingo: Little Shit Bucky Barnes — Bucky Barnes Bingo: Free Square
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV, Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(It All Started With) A Night at the Nat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925580) by [Politzania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania). 



> Name of Piece: Two Arrows, One Target (Chapter 1)  
> TSB Card Number: 4007  
> Name of Participant: PoliZ  
> TSB Square Number: R4: Tony Stark/Clint Barton  
> WHB Square: I2 - Little Shit Bucky Barnes  
> BBB Square: Free Square  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Pairing: WinterIronHawk (Bucky/Clint/Tony)  
> Warning/Major Tags: Chaptered Drabbles, PWP, Dom/Sub, Double Penetration, Double Anal Penetration  
> Summary: Clint wants to try something new with their sex life; Bucky and Tony are happy to oblige.  
> Word Count: 1642  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616415

Tony walked into the penthouse to the delicious sight of his lovers, both naked and collared. They had started without him; James’ metal arm wrapped tightly around Clinton’s waist, holding him in place and fingering him unmercifully as his partner whined and squirmed.

“Hello, my darlings.”

“Thank god you’re home,” Clinton panted, “Bucky’s been teasing me for hours!” 

“It’s his own fault,” James protested, “He —“ 

Tony held up a finger to silence his subs. “Have either of you come yet?” 

“No, Sir,” they replied obediently. 

“Good boys.” Tony reached down and unfastened his pants. “Then let’s get started, shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2

Once undressed, Tony strode over to his lovers. “Clinton, open wide.” Tony fed his rapidly stiffening dick into that willing mouth as James continued to pump his fingers in and out. 

“Such a needy boy, isn’t he?” Tony murmured, meeting James’ hungry eyes. “How about you pull him down onto your lap so he can ride your cock?” 

James cleared his throat. “Sir?”

“Yes, darling?” 

“I'm not just bein’ a tease. Clint told me he wants both our dicks.” 

Tony frowned. “So I get sloppy seconds?” 

“No, Sir,” James replied as Clinton made a negative grunt. “ At the same time.”


	3. Chapter 3

Tony’s breath caught in his throat at the thought that Clinton was so cock-hungry that he wanted both of them inside him. “Well, we can certainly give that a try. But let’s move into the bedroom, where we’ll be more comfortable.” 

Clinton whimpered a little when James withdrew his fingers; Tony stepped back and pulled him up and into an embrace. “We’ll get you taken care of in just a moment, darling.” As they walked down the hall together, Tony asked, “Have you done this before?” 

“No, Sir. Not really,” Clinton admitted, cheeks reddening, “Just an extra finger or so.” 

“I see. Well, I want this to be good for all of us, so we’re going to take it nice and slow, okay?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“James, you’re on board with this as well?” Tony knew from previous experience that double penetration was a challenge for the tops as well as the bottom. 

“Sure am.” James’ response was heated, but Tony caught a flash of concern in his eyes as he went to grab the supplies they would need. “Where do you want me?” 

“Sit on the edge of the bed so Clinton can be on top. Give him a little preview, but don’t let him get too carried away. I’ll come in from behind once I’m ready.” 

James did as he was told, spreading a towel below himself before slicking his hard cock up with lube. With a smirk, he crooked a finger toward Clinton. “Climb aboard, hotshot.” 

“With pleasure.” Clinton placed his knees on either side of James’ hips before sinking down on that stiff cock practically all at once. Tony was pleasantly surprised; if Clinton was already this loose, perhaps things would work out after all. 

With both hands on his lover’s waist, James controlled both the speed and depth of his penetration; Clinton swore under his breath; flexing his thighs in an attempt to get what he wanted. Both men had a streak of playful stubbornness that Tony adored; not outright brattiness, but rather proof that their submission was a well-earned gift. 

“All right, I think that’s enough for now,” Tony called out, giving his own cock a couple of strokes. “Lay back, James, so Clinton can lean forward.” He moved into position, straddling one of James’ magnificent thighs. Clinton’s aura lit up in brilliant purples the moment Tony laid a hand on him, proof of his heightened emotional state. Tony wished James could see how beautiful it was; but only those with fae blood could perceive the auras of other fae. 

Tony trailed one slick finger along the seam where his two lovers were joined before carefully dipping in. It was a tight fit, and Clinton’s aura flickered; but after a few moments of gentle probing, it brightened again. Based on the lovely sounds Clinton was making, Tony thought he was ready for more.

But on sliding a second finger in next to the first, James grunted, while Clinton’s whimpers rose in pitch and his aura darkened to the shade of an ugly bruise. Tony stopped immediately and asked his subs for their color. 

They both answered ‘green’ but Clinton’s voice was strained and ended on a rising note. When Tony withdrew, he protested hoarsely. 

“No, Sir, wait.” He took a deep breath. “I need... Can you make me relax?” 

Tony’s breath hitched in his throat. He’d promised himself never to use his persuasive glamor on Clinton again. He’d done so once, when they barely knew one another and his help had been desperately required. James had acted as Tony’s conscience then and stopped him; he had to rely on that guidance again. “James?” 

James met Tony’s questioning gaze. “You promised to give Clint what he needed when you gave him his collar. He knows what he’s asking for, and he trusts you, don’t you, darlin’?” 

Clinton looked back over his shoulder with a pleading expression, but his voice was steady as he replied. “I do trust you, Anthony. I truly do.” 

“All right.” Tony couldn’t refuse his sub this, not when he used his true name. He was accustomed to wielding his glamor like a weapon - this situation required the lightest of touches, encouragement rather than coercion. Tony allowed a mere tendril to stretch out and touch his lover’s temple; the gold of his own aura suffusing Clinton’s purple. 

“You’re doing so well for us, dear one,” Tony crooned, sliding a single finger back inside. “Breathe easy now -- lose yourself in the moment.” Clinton groaned with pleasure as James made a gentle thrust. “Imagine what it’s going feel like, being filled by both of us.” Tony suggested as he gently tugged at Clinton’s rim. “The exquisite stretch and burn, that mix of pleasure and pain I know you crave so dearly.” 

“Yes, more, please.” Tony slid a second finger in at Clinton’s request, breathing a sigh of relief when neither of his lovers showed signs of discomfort. He continued murmuring words of praise and reassurance as he added more lube, then a third finger.

But it wasn’t just Clinton Tony had to worry about; James was clearly reaching the end of his own rope, hips hitching up instinctively, seeking the pleasure both his bedmates were providing.

“Hold on, sunshine,” Tony put a steadying hand on James’ twitching thigh before checking in with Clinton. “We’re almost there, aren’t we, dear one?” 

He nodded his head, “ ‘M ready, Sir.” 

“Then give me a moment to catch up. James, can you give me a hand?” 

James reached out toward Tony, who squirted a dollop of lube into his palm before canting his hips at an angle to place his cock into his lover’s hand. James hummed in interest as he stroked, quickly bringing Tony back to full hardness; he’d been so focused on using his glamor that his ardor had flagged a little. 

Clint whined when Tony removed his fingers, then gasped as Tony nudged against his entrance with his cock. “Breathe for me, sweetheart. Nice and easy,” Tony instructed as he pushed in as slowly and as gently as he could. Clinton was still incredibly tight; each thrust pushed a choked exclamation from his lips and his aura flickered, but didn’t dim like it had before. 

James’ encouragement was more physical than verbal; kissing and nibbling on Clinton’s neck to both distract and arouse, even as his own body trembled with the need for release. Tony’s heart swelled with pride and admiration; how had he gotten so lucky to find these two amazing men? 

Clinton’s body yielded as Tony buried himself to the hilt, all three of them moaning with relief. “There we go, darlings. So good for me.” Clint shuddered slightly as Tony let his glamor disperse, but his aura continued to glow brightly. 

“Clint, Sir, I need...” James’ voice cracked with urgency; pushed nearly to his limit. 

“Can he, dear one?” Tony murmured in Clinton’s good ear; he nodded in reply. “Use your words.”

“Yes, please,” Clinton gasped out. “Need you. Need you both.” 

Tony let James take the lead, shifting slightly to give him room to thrust up into Clinton’s body; the motion sent his own arousal spiraling upward. The moment James had a rhythm established, Tony joined in as counterpoint; the groans and gasps of his lovers were music to his ears. 

He snaked a hand between them to grasp Clinton’s cock, but before Tony could push his darling sub over the brink, James thrust deeply and came with a shuddering moan. 

“More, please, Sir!” Clinton sobbed, and Tony gave him what he needed; stroking him expertly to climax. James shuddered through his own aftershocks as Clinton spasmed around them. 

“Just hold on a little more for me, my loves.” They writhed and whimpered as Tony chased and caught his own ultimate pleasure, adding his release to that of James’. Tony’s legs shook with the effort of holding his exhausted body up, but he had to make sure Clinton was all right after everything they’d put him through. 

“All right, darling. Let me pull out first.” Clinton’s hiss of discomfort as Tony withdrew became a pained gasp as James followed suit. Tony slid a gentle finger inside, both to check for any damage as well as to help relieve the empty, gaping sensation. Clinton’s rim was red and swollen, but there was no sign of any lasting harm. 

“Let’s get cleaned up,” Tony said, bringing their latest scene to a close. “I love you both so much.” 

“Love you too,” James replied, shifting Clinton off his chest over to one side. 

“What he said,” Clinton slurred, a dopey grin on his face, “and then some.”


End file.
